


Mirrors And Televisions

by RainyCosmos78



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyCosmos78/pseuds/RainyCosmos78
Summary: Not everything in this world has a happy ending, everyone is bound to suffer in some way."A Mirror reveals your real reflection and Colors.A Television reveals your future and past Sins."Two of Four inklings learn this the Hard way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mirrors And Televisions

_" A Mirror Reveals Your Real Reflection And Colors."_

  
  
  
Those words are indeed true, The Little Runaway darted through the cold empty room filled with broken mirrors and mannequins, his green tentacles barely gleamed as he pointed his flashlight at all directions, he has been caught. He was almost out of here! and he had to be caught by _her_ of all inklings on the Maw. He knows what happened to those Nomes, he knows what they are and who was the source, The Lady, though he was not there to try killing the wretched woman, all he wanted to do was escape from this hell in the ocean. And it wasn't his fault that he stepped on that loose board when the Lady was in her most vulnerable state, and when he looked up to see the Lady staring at herself at an unbroken mirror, caressing her own face. It was a shocker, The Lady was always to be thought as the most beautiful person on the Maw, fueled by the youth and bodies of other young inkling children who wandered into her residence. Though here...the mirror revealed her true colors and reflection, in a unbroken mirror, she was narrowed down to nothing but a old hag, a witch, a greedy old woman who took other's properties to fuel herself. The mirror must be the only thing that can weaken this cruel soul, too bad the Little Runaway got caught while sneaking by. He tried to run away, but this boy could not run away forever, he heard the amused giggles of the shadow children, the tiny little monsters that were after his soul about two hours earlier, only this time they watched the Runaway kid attempt to escape the Governess of the Maw. The Lady disappeared and reappeared in random spots all around the darkness of the area, practically herding the Runaway into a corridor as the chase continued. Just when the Runaway thought he had saved himself from his demise, he felt a dark, absorbing arua, he couldn't move for some reason, he didn't even have to turn his head, " She is right behind me....isn't she?" he thought as his body turned around to face the masked woman. Poor thing, he felt paralyzed, like if his soul was being sucked out of his body, or being choked to death by the Lady's powerful black magic when he blacked out. When he awoken, he found himself in the body of a Nome, The Lady was gone, and all that was left on the floor was his now broken flashlight, his clothes, and the chain he had on his foot from before. Number 7, from Nursery 12, " Gloves", " The Runaway Kid" has failed his final escape and has became one of the many nomes on the Maw, cursed to be in this body for all eternity.   
  
  


The child has been dealt with.....she can relax now...The Lady glided up the stairs, she has taken care of that runaway child, he won't be able to go anywhere any time soon, just like the other children she had caught many days before. She stepped into her room, humming the song she was taught in her youth when she first arrived on the Maw, and was taken in as the now former Lady's pupil. It was a close one....thankfully there were no more unbroken mirrors here in the Maw, so she would be safe and she could keep the Maw running as usual. _" Why did you do that to them?"_ , The Lady almost dropped her brush at the sudden voice, she turned around, " who was that?" she thought to herself. She shook it out of her head. As she observed the many obese guests, she heard the voice again _" Do you find enjoyment from other inklings's suffering?"_ , that made her tense up, but she watched on as the Guests marched towards where they would gorge themselves in food, chanting something in unknown words.  
  
The Lady admired herself in the mirror, it's dark to know this wasn't natural beauty, but a beauty filled by the pained souls of the youth, time to time she would hear their small cries, but even then, they're unrecognizable corpses were converted to the shadow children that wandered the darkness. She didn't even notice the child in the yellow raincoat sneak by and break one of the vases for the key to _that_ room. When she did, the voice came back _" Answer me."_ it said, but the Lady ignored it as she teleported herself with black magic to that room, she had to stop this child.   
  
It was like mockery, a child in a yellow raincoat trying to kill her, the Lady hated it, it was like...fighting... her younger self. The Lady shook her head as she circled the child in the yellow raincoat, she cannot dwell on her past, she had to kill this child. As she got close to the kid, the child faced her and held the mirror at her, producing this burn that when the Lady got to close, she screamed in pain. The kid in the yellow raincoat was an inkling boy, his hood fell off from his head, revealing his sun yellow tentacles which turned dull because of the lighting, he had a determined and cold look on his face. As for the Lady, the burn was also a memory flash, remembering a city, where it only rained onto the floor all day and night long, she was holding someone's hand but when she turned her head she was back trying to kill the boy who wore the yellow raincoat. She tried again, only to be met with another flash, another burn, _Two,_ she was in a boat, staring at the Ferryman who transported kids to the Maw.   
  
_Three_  
She was in a forest, she heard a tune of a music box, it gives her comfort.  
  
 _Four  
The past Lady stares at her, she reaches out her hand to her.  
_  
  
 _Five_  
 _She watches herself put on the mask of the past Lady onto her face._  
  


 _Six  
_ She dropped someone, she doesn't know who it was but she knows she did.  
  
The Lady collapsed onto the floor, everything felt woozy,....did she just fail..?... she couldn't get up on her feet, she felt like she couldn't move her body at all. She heard the child, his stomach growled and he clutched it in pain, The Lady panicked, " Get up,Get up,Get up-!". She tried to get up as the child got closer to her, but she couldn't get up, the voice came back for the last time _" Tell me why you dropped him...",_ The Lady this time, did not ignore the question, like if she knew what the voice was talking about, she answered this time " Because I was afraid." she answered in her mind, the voice did not reply. Though the Lady did not want to look before, she thought " so that old hag in the mirror really was me....that is what I have become...I became what I first sought out to destroy..." She couldn't even realize the last words she just thought out, as she felt a agonizing pain in her neck, teeth biting into it and ripping her flesh, she screamed but darkness only muffled her cries of pain, as everything went dark.  
  
She then awoken,finding herself in darkness of an endless room, she heard " The Lure of Maw" play, a tune she heard once before, the song that reminded herself of the Maw, a dark place, and the horrors and tragedies that occurred there. As the music faded, the Lady found herself once more as a child, a child with a brown ragged dress, barely covering her white shorts, sun-yellow tentacles on the back of her head, no longer a hair-bun. Nothing but with a small lighter that warmed her dark skin up, she heard movement, she looked up to see shadow children, all staring at her, with those dead masks, they made no movement as she walked. She looked up, was that a Tv? she thought, she made no move towards it, she only walked backwards towards the shadow kids again, she crouched onto the floor, as these children watched. It was like she was having a flashback to a part of her life.  
  
A young, frightened inkling girl, running through the wilderness, never stay still for too long or they will claim you, exhaustion slowly taking over her small limber body as she clutched a music box in her hands. As she ran, she didn't see exactly where she was going, she fell into a rabbit hole, falling face first onto the dirt, she looked up, the wilderness closed off the hole, she tried to grab her music box and run, but the other entrance, was blocked off as well, she was trapped. She clutched her music box, silently crying as the vines slowly crawled closer to her, the only thing that comforted her was the music box, it kept playing as the girl faced death, staring at it right in the face. Until she heard a grunt, a crash as a weapon broke through the roots, the girl shifted away, she was even more scared now. She let go of the music box, she crawled through the tunnel as she heard " Hey! Psst-!", she looked up, a inkling boy, a boy with a paper bag on his head, with a trench coat, his pale skin practically gleamed with the moon light on him, he reached out his hand to her. She did not take it and instead ran, shoving him aside onto the forest floor, she did not trust this world and even less with the cruel inhabitants too, the boy chased after her, until she ran out of breath, til they both realized,they would need to help each other to survive this place. She learned the boy's name.....Emperor....and he learned hers....N-Pacer..... that is all that the Lady could recover from her memories as one of the youth.   
  
Her mind was snapped back when the shadow children began to move around again....some were humming....some were whistling...she recognized the song....Prison Toys it was called.... she knew the children of the Maw would sing or hum this song before their death or last moments alive as a source of comfort, but unlike the others, N-Pacer knew the lyrics, she quietly sang them to herself.   
  
  
_"Let’s all have fun  
It’s just begun _  
_There is no end _  
_Lets play my friend  
And don’t  Worry about  
Fears coming out  
Just take it slow  
Or it grows  
Bars everywhere  
I’d wish to fly  
High in the sky  
So that Nobody sees Me  
when I flee  
No tears of joy   
Prisoned toy  
Friends give me your hands  
Let’s make a plan  
How to escape  
But it’s too late  
Just keep Running away  
Not time to play  
Run with your lives  
Just survive  
Run  
Hide  
Sleep  
So  
More   
Prisoned   
Toys  
What should I do  
Where should I go  
Out at the blues  
So far from home  
Stealing my soul  
Can’t reach my goal  
Nightmares has blend  
Joy has end  
Run or stay  
Hiding all day  
Eating always  
Just sleep but nay  
How to survive  
_ _To stay alive  
Just keep it up  
Don’t give up_

_ Find _

_Your  
Way  
Out  
One day We'll go  
Beyond the Sea  
No need to cry  
Imprisoned Child  
We'll escape  
Prison Toy"  
  
_

N-Pacer sang this song to herself in comfort, memories would rush in and out of her head and so would the cries of children who were taken too soon. She then spotted something on the floor, about five feet away from her....a raincoat.....N-Pacer did not remember seeing it there before...where did it come from? The Shadow children continued humming Prison Toys as she walked closer to the raincoat on the floor. She recognized it, the yellow raincoat she once wore, she remembers finding it in the raining alleyway of that old city. Wishing for shelter in the cold, she put it on, N-Pacer remembers it, and she remembers Emperor being with her....was he the one she dropped? Is he dead now? Or is he alive still? She wondered as she put on the raincoat for the second and last time, a shard of her identity in this dark endless room, unknown to the boy who stared at her from the Tv with nothing but hate in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"A Television reveals your future and past Sins."  
  
Why did she drop him?  
When he was at his most vulnerable moment?  
When he was at her mercy, dangling over the Mass and flesh that was the true form of the Signal Tower, the only thing not letting him fall to his doom was her hand, they went through so much already, they evaded the wilderness, the teacher too, and they even burned the doctor alive in an incinerator, they went through so much together already and she decided to let him go and fall into the Mass, that is what she did. He did not understand her choice one bit, being trapped and stared at by the Flesh, trapped in a small room with nothing but a chair and a hat that did not fit him...yet. As he grew up in that room, his hate and anger grew for her, how he wouldn't be suffering here if it wasn't for her, he could have been free, but no, she betrayed him and left him for dead. When he learned how to twist and bend the transmission, he made a plan, to free himself, to punish her for what she done. Unknown to him, he went to the wrong time period and went to the future instead of his past.   
  
And that leads to now, on the streets of the Pale City fighting against what to he believes to be his " younger self", even when the boy took off his paper bag, he still did not realize that this was the wrong child, and that he took the wrong one to the Signal Tower. A duel took place there in those rainy streets of the Pale City, but luck was not on his side, as his " younger self" was stronger than him, the boy defeated him and the Thin Man perished, letting the boy who is known as Prince, absorb the rest of his power to save his friend from the signal tower....the cycle repeated.   
  
As for the Thin Man or " Emperor" he was in that endless dark room, hearing the darn music box, as he walked he reverted himself back into a child, not by will. Reverted to nothing but the body of a naive boy with a paper bag on his head to cover up his identity. A Television stood before him, as he went up to touch it and perhaps warp, he couldn't do it, he couldn't do anything but look through it, and he saw her, on the floor with that raincoat on, and a tune that he had never heard before. Oh how much Emperor wanted to get through to attempt his revenge, but he can only watch, being taunted in this way.  
  
  
  
Prince watch this unfold before him through a Tv, he had been fumbling around with the Transmission, and he had saw how his " enemies " go through in death, once just two innocent children who did not know better,and became monsters instead. The cycle happened, because of these two little children, and the decision they both made in the Signal Tower that repeated the suffering. It happened with him and Laceless, even when he tried, Prince was unable to leave the Signal Tower and Laceless always dropped him, so why not fumble around and stop what these two have done to each other, to end everything for them? 

  
" Are you Sure you want to reset their adventure?"

" Yes, I am Certain."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
